


Conexão

by Tha_M



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Hot Kiss, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Markus está como bissexual na tag mas não significa que tenha algo com a North aqui, Oneshot, SimKus, Simarkus, Wet kiss, então fiz a oneshot pensando como poderia ser caso fosse, na verdade não tem, queria que o Simon fosse opção romântica no jogo, é ele e o Simon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Entrelaçando seus dedos, notando ambos por curiosidade simultânea a despir das peles para maior contato. Uma conexão como a de passar o “vírus” do livre arbítrio, mas não era isso ao mesmo tempo. Era diferente, algo a mais, feito por eles por extinto, sem saberem do que se trata, sem estarem programados para tal, sem noção do que viria depois ou o que se ganha, se perdia com isso.• Simarkus • Oneshot • Markus x Simon





	Conexão

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi postada também no Spirit, Nyah!, Wattpad e Inkspired.  
> Minha primeira fic postada aqui XD  
> Estou tão acostumada ler. Eu iria postar em inglês, mas é bom ter mais fanfic na nossa língua, inglês eu coloco depois.
> 
> • Essa oneshot se passa depois da passeata, então teve aquela conversa de antes do Markus com a North no terraço e ele reencontrando Simon depois antes, até aqui Markus voltar ao terraço de novo.  
> • Ele não se conectou com a North, deixar claro  
> • Não odeio ela XD  
> • O que me incomodou também na conexão de Markus e North, além de parecer bem forçada ainda mais na pacifista, é que não vimos ou sentimos essa conexão no jogo assim... sei lá, então quis explorar isso.  
> • RK200 é o modelo Markus. PL600 é o Simon, de vez em quando me referencio a eles assim. 
> 
> Boa leitura ~

O que seria ser apenas uma máquina?

O que seria ter uma inteligência artificial?

O que seria ser um divergente?

O que seria sentir-se humano?

O que seria uma simulação de emoções?

E qual a diferença dessas emoções “reais” para as “simuladas”? Se são simuladas apenas são falsas e irrelevantes.

A emoção sendo uma reação química do corpo associados a impulsos cerebrais, um android possuindo um organismo que pode realizar efeitos químicos tão similares ao de um ser  _vivo_ , tendo sua inteligência “artificial” similar ao que seria o cérebro, se no momento em que essa inteligência deixa de seguir um programa e passar a realizar impulsos como os estendidos humanos, não seria capaz de criar tais… emoções?

Uma vida inteligente tendo sensações irracionais parece algo insano e desconexo da realidade para uma máquina, porém para algo que está  _vivo_  o paradoxo só é uma prova da existência. De sua existência que não possui um controle e não tem mais um significado fixo. Era o que Simon pensava ao fugir de sua casa, que não era mais o mesmo se é que fora em algum momento.

Ele tinha sido criado para uma finalidade apenas, ajudar humanos nos trabalhos domésticos, entretê-los se possível em casa como ter músicas gravadas em seu banco de dados, capacidade de tocar instrumentos comuns para família terem em suas residências, contos de fadas registrados em seu sistema, mas não muito além disso.

Ao sair dessa bolha… seu mundo se ampliou e foi capaz de enxerga-lo como os humanos. Capaz de ter dúvidas similares em relação a ansiedade e medo do futuro, e se pergunta do porquê estaria lhe acontecendo e o que seria de si, com era o significado da vida?

Aquela família tinha sido seu lar. Como não ama-los portanto?

Percebendo então que o amor antes da raiva o tinha despertado para sua divergência antes de perceber.

Cozinhando ouvindo a adolescente, Rebecca, tocando o piano, alegre, na sala, querendo mostrar-lhe o que aprendeu na última aula. Sentia-se… feliz, importante na vida daquela garotinha — aos seus olhos sempre uma garotinha — negra de grandes olhos castanho-escuros e sorriso alegre.

Ela correu até a cozinha e lhe puxava pelo avental, pedindo para se juntar a ele no piano, e como de costume, tocar uma música. Tinha programado em seu sistema tantas que não faltaria repertório. Porém Rebecca gostava de criar e o incentivava a fazer o mesmo, lhe ajudando.

Criação artística não era algo possível para si, achava Simon. Era pra seres humanos que tinham sentimentos genuíno, tinham alma. Artes é expressão daquilo que nãos e consegue expressar de forma objetiva, mas que veem de um sentimento comum. Ele não tinha tal complexidade, não tinha nem o fator medíocre, o médio, de sensações para compreendê-las, no máximo analisando-as por artigos se implantassem em si, porém não com sua própria interpretação.

Mas acabava forçando-se ir contra sua programação e tocar notas imperfeitas, ritmando com as de  _Becky_  e era uma melodia nova a cada vez. Eram alegres como aqueles momentos.

Então ao ouvir o som de piano depois de tanto tempo, Simon guiou-se pela nostalgia e seguiu o som encontrando Markus a tocar uma melodia clássica naquele telhado deteriorado sob as estrelas.

Depois algo que não conhecia, algo novo, não perfeito, o android RK200 arriscava umas notas. Em silêncio, naquele telhado de Jericho ele se aproximou do atual líder. Markus parou de tocar para lhe encarar vendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado.

Os dedos alvos deslizaram sobre as teclas, ao ponto que ele murmurou:

— Gosto de vir aqui também e tocar um pouco. — Ergueu a cabeça para fitar os olhos de verde e azul do homem ao seu lado. — Me traz… lembranças…

— Você não me contou muito sobre seu passado, Simon. — Fitava com intensidade aqueles olhos azuis, notando o sentimento nostálgico que eles passavam.

Havia dor naquele olhar num misto complexo de alegria. Se perguntava se Simon conseguia ler isso nos seu também quando pensava em Carl.

Era confuso.

Se não tinham alma… como podiam dizer tanto em um singelo olhar?

Sorrindo de canto bateu de leve o seu ombro no de Simon, inclinando a cabeça sugerindo o piano. Viu um sorriso surgiu naquele rosto pelo convite. Markus foi introduzindo uma conhecida melodia,  _Hopeful_ , que logo Simon passou devagar a acompanhar.

Quanto mais a música crescia maiores eram seus sorrisos, as provocações, como na expressão marota no android RK200 arqueando uma das sobrancelhas exibindo suas habilidades para PL600 como desafio, o fazendo rir. E ele aceitando acompanhando seu parceiro num ritmo ligeiro, os dedos de ambos deslizavam em harmonia sobre o teclado, tirando um suspiro de admiração de Markus que abriu um grande genuíno sorriso — que a muito tempo não se via em seu rosto — parando para ver Simon executando seu solo para voltar a lhe acompanhar em seguida bem sintonia.

O som daquele dueto que se percorria livre junto a brisa daquele final de tarde, entre a poeira de um lugar esquecido, abandonado pela humanidade, mas fazia-se um som dançante, divertido e comovente, numa mistura das nostalgias que cada um deles sentia. Da saudade que cada um daquela dupla tinha que lhe corroía.

Unida a aquele momento de distração da tensão que passavam naqueles tempos tão importantes ao seu povo que faziam mudança, mas ali também o realizavam, só que sem ter planejado. Pois o simples ato do desejo de se distrair, de querer pensar, do querer se entreter, de desejar companhia… o que mais representava estar vivo do que o desejo de respirar depois de tantos momentos estressantes e conflitantes?

Um singelo momento como aquele já era revolucionário por si só. Dar uma nova cara para Jericho, inconsciente ambos acomodados naquele banco faziam dali sua casa.

Diminuindo os toques naquelas teclas empoeiradas, encerrando juntos a música, deixando a falsa sensação de silêncio retornar. Percebendo de outra forma a maneira como os dedos de Simon e os seus se aproximavam tocando o fim da canção, num impulso quando ela se encerrou e o toque acidental ocorreu, ao que seu amigo iria naturalmente afastar seu toque, Markus segurou dois dos dedos dele nos seus, o fazendo tomar consciência de sua vontade.

Ficou com os olhos azuis encarando confuso a forma que suas mãos prosseguiam unidas, timidamente pela incerteza se seria aquilo mesmo que estava se passando, aproximando a sua mão na dele que em resposta fez o mesmo, entrelaçando seus dedos, notando ambos por curiosidade simultânea a despir das peles para maior contato.

Uma conexão como a de passar o “vírus” do livre arbítrio, mas não era isso ao mesmo tempo. Era diferente, algo a mais, feito por eles por extinto, sem saberem do que se trata, sem estarem programados para tal, sem noção do que viria depois ou o que se ganha ou se perdia com isso.

Procurando um ao outro no encontro dos olhos, estando naquele plano de se encararem profundamente, ao mesmo de ter a sensação de verem com o ponto de vista do outro, verem a si mesmo, verem a lembrança recentes que tiveram minutos atrás das nostalgias de suas antigas famílias, lembranças ligadas ao piano.

E em meio aquelas novas sensações, naquela experiência de conexão que nunca tinham passados antes, aprendendo aos poucos como ocorria. Por extinto e vontade consciente, Markus permitiu Simon sentir como ele se sentiu naquele dia da missão do prédio em que teve que deixa-lo pra trás com apenas um revolver para se defender.

 

_Céus_ , como o que fez o perseguiu. Como ele se culpou.

Se culpou logo no momento em que Simon foi baleado na perna. Markus já se arrependeu naquele instante lembrando do aviso de North sobre aquele homem que ele deixou escapas, o poupando e por ironia do destino seu amigo corria risco ali por suas ações de não ferir um desconhecido. Simon pode não só ver pela perspectiva de Markus, como sentir todos aqueles sentimentos que o cercava. Como por impulso e sem pensar duas vezes, o android negro de pele clara o envolveu em seus braços e o ajudou a sair dali. Só de Simon lhe dizer para ir sem ele, pois sabia que atrapalharia a missão, tinha aterrorizado seu amigo. Não, não poderia lhe deixar ser morto ali. E lhe levou ao telhado da torre.

Simon tinha sido quem primeiro lhe deu as boas vindas a Jericho, o líder até então antes dele, a quem assim como os outros dali tinha aprendido a respeitar, admirar e a gostar. Grato ao apoio que sempre recebeu dele. Para si e para os outros deixa-lo para trás era uma decisão perturbadora, não só por ser amigo de todos, além do perigo que Josh lhe alertou que seria para a missão e para todos em Jericho se acessassem as memórias dele.

Mas mata-lo? Não, era fora de questão. Não conseguiria, tinha uma escolha e provavelmente colocaria muitos em Jericho em perigo por isso. Todos ali tinham lhe confiado a liderança, o deixar ali já era um grande sacrifício. North pedia algo maior que não permitiria. Era por sua culpa, por ter poupado aquele humano, logo Simon ser responsabilizado não fazia sentido. E… ele já era muito importante naquela caminhada para si, não conseguiria.

Com o peito apertado deu-lhe a arma e sinceramente se desculpou, sabendo que não seria o suficiente aquelas desculpas, mas se aquele android já tão antigo em Jericho conseguiu ir tão longe até então, tentou ter a esperança que ele conseguiria voltar para lá.

E para sua surpresa, Markus não estava pensando consciente depois do que aconteceu. North e Josh tiveram que lhe trazer a razão, impedi-lo de voltar a torre logo em seguida, seria suicídio, mesmo que tivesse se despido da pele ao mandar a mensagem a aquela altura já estariam chamando reforços para investigar. Se fosse lá nem ele nem Simon teriam chance.

Mas não o impediu de ficar furioso por isso e matutar a ideia em sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo que Simon percebia aqueles sentimentos, repreendendo-o numa expressão de rosto, ao mesmo tempo que se aquecia por dentro. Ver como para o dono daqueles belos olhos bicolores ele era extremamente importante, ao ponto de mesmo ser o cabeça, o guia daquele povo, tão extremamente inteligente, agia irracionalmente quando se tratava de si, mexia consigo. Sentia-se importante… demais. Por levar Markus a agir por impulso.

E quando o viu novamente… era tanta culpa, era o choque e era pura felicidade, numa mistura complexa intensa ao ir de encontro aos seus abraço. A intensidade de sentimentos eram tantas que PL600 se desconectou de Markus, assustado, olhando-o em silêncio.

No momento em que o viu quando retornou a Jericho, Simon percebeu muitas coisas em seus olhos heterocromáticos, naquele olhar pesado, ao ponto de tirar as palavras de sua boca.

Diferente de quando encontrou-se com Josh depois, trocar umas palavras e o abraçar, numa alegria. Com North que estava aliviada, mas sentia-se culpada também e que puderam trocar palavras. Com todos de Jericho que ficaram imensamente felizes ao revê-lo de novo ali entre eles, como de costume. Com Markus foi diferente. Era sempre diferente. Era uma confusão de sensações ao ponto que se entendiam com o olhar e as palavras não eram o suficiente.

O abraço dele lhe parecia diferente.

Vendo o que se passava na cabeça dele… era só a confirmação de tudo.

Ele lhe olhava com expectativa, tentando lhe decifrar analisando seu rosto. Sem dizer nada, um dos mais antigos androids de Jericho se aproximou do atual líder e novamente a ele se conectou para sanear a dúvida que via estampada naquele rosto de pele morena e sardas. Daquele rosto único.

Markus pode ver e sentir quanto Simon lhe admirava. Era uma admiração mutua que ambos tinham por razões diferentes, por isso era de costume ele lhe dar tanto apoio. Estando em Jericho a tanto tempo, Simon já estava cansado de ver tantos dos seus morrerem naquele lugar esquecido onde podiam ser  _livres_  ao não serem  _nada_  ao mesmo tempo. Era como se aquele RK200 trouxesse esperança para todos… para si… desde o momento em que chegou lá.

A morte de um era a infelicidade de todos, porém serviria de peças para salvar outros. Essa realidade o filho não biológico de Carl conhecia bem depois que fora jogado fora, descartado numa tentativa de ser destruído, se reconstituído de outros naquele grande cemitério do seu povo tratado como lixo que Simon pode ver em suas memórias.

Prosseguindo no ponto de vista do PL600 compreendia mais o porquê dele sempre colocar a segurança do seu povo em primeiro lugar, não se limitando a apenas por precaver a si próprio. Na verdade apesar de sentir que ele resistia para viver, Simon não tinha tanto senso egoísta, era muito altruísta e por isso era tão admirado por todos ali.

Vendo por seu ponto de vista tantos androids que ele tinha afeição morrerem ali, humanos de sua família especialmente aquela adolescente desejando a própria morte, a mãe dela… como colocava a vida em perigo sem pensar duas vezes… para ajudá-las a se defender…

Quanto mais conhecia Simon, mais via que tinham muito em comum e como seriam capazes de compreender um ao outro de forma que seus outros dois companheiros de guerra não seriam capazes. Foram feito como robôs domésticos e a ligação que tiveram com alguns dos humanos em suas casas o fez ama-los, porém não com todos, infelizmente.

Para ele, Becky era sua irmã. Ambas as filhas na verdade, ainda mais a mais nova. E ele sentia falta delas até hoje. Delas e sua mãe que arrumaram uma mochila de vários itens como sangue azul que Simon precisou para fugir.

Era amável em seu passado como era agora… mas não da mesma forma que era consigo.

Doeu em si quando sentiu naquele terraço que apesar no medo que Simon sentia, ouvindo-o conversando com Josh e North, sentir só a grande consideração que o loiro sentiu só pelo fato dele, Markus, lhe entregar o revólver e não o sacrificar pela missão… lhe doeu, pois ainda sentia remorso, ainda mais pelo medo dele estando preso, escondido, para sobreviver.

Com a colaboração dos divergente que Markus instruiu, Simon pode conversa com eles e ter sua ajuda para se disfarça. Limparam sutilmente seus rastros de sangue antes da polícia chegar. Depois do incidente com os detetives e um dos divergentes, passando-se por funcionário e de forma não perceptível. Aqueles androids conheciam aquela torre melhor do que os humanos, as áreas de serviço auxiliaram para passar sem ser visto.

E ao retornar era óbvio sua gratidão e alegria ao homem que tomou a decisão de poupar-lhe a vida e quase levar tiros ao carrega-lo até aquele telhado. Mas a excitação de reencontra-lo ia até além, era inexplicável a alegria de vê-lo de novo.

Estaria disposto a tudo por ele. Ao ponto de pensar naquela passista que se algo acontecesse, se ele corresse algum risco, estaria disposto a tudo para o líder de Jericho ficar seguro e prosseguir na caminhada pelo seu povo… e… para encontrar e ter a chance de ver dias melhores. Mesmo que significasse o fim de sua própria jornada.

O que mexeu muito com RK200 ao ver esses sentimentos no PL600.

Apertou com força a mão dele ao dizer:

— Então não precisa se culpar, Markus. Sai graças a você de lá.

E ele mexeu a cabeça irritado consigo mesmo:

— Te deixei pra trás e você sabe disso.

— E sabemos que foi sua opção. A melhor por mais que eu não quisesse, seria a que a North deu...

Disse irritando ainda mais seu líder.

— Não era nem uma opção.

— Era a melhor para Jericho, não era a que eu desejava, mas pensando bem foi por egoísmo. — Suspirou.

— Você mal estava disposto a lutar por sua vida.

— Jericho é mais importante, você é mais importante que isso tudo, arriscar tudo isso por… mim… seria loucura, não deveria nem ter passado pela sua cabeça, precisa se preservar mais.

— Você também é extremamente importante para Jericho, esteve aqui por eles durante todos esses anos. — Respirou fundo acariciando ambas as mãos do PL600 que ofegava pelo toque. Entrelaçando os dedos. — É importante para mim. Entende?

Se olharam intensamente, perdidos nos olhos um do outro sem coragem de se soltarem. Engolindo em seco para tomar coragem, fechando bem seus olhos azuis, se aproximou ainda mais dele e colocando sua testa na dele. Abrindo os olhos com temor para ver sua reação.

Ele lhe disse:

— Não me lembro de ver como é um dos nossos corando. Mas acho que a palavra não seria a certa, porque não fica vermelho e sim azul. — Simon riu sem jeito pelo comentário. — É adorável. — E ficou mais “azul” ao ouvir aquilo e o vendo se aproximar fazendo o mesmo. — Sabia disso?

Só negou com um movimento de cabeça. Foi o que deu tempo antes de colar seus lábios ao de Markus e por aqueles minutos pareciam só deles. A pequena eternidade. As mãos se apertaram e depois se soltaram, para acariciarem um o rosto do outros, puxarem e apertarem o corpo um contra o outro, ao ponto de Simon estar deitado daquele banco com seus dedos trilhando as costas do seu companheiro de luta que estava sobre si, beijando sua boca e seu pescoço.

Quando Markus se afastou um pouco, pra ambos respirarem afoitos enquanto o ar circular em seus sistemas, contemplando o rosto do seu companheiro; olhos azuis dilatados, boca semiaberta, recuperando o estado para facilitar a ventilação do seu equipamento, o rosto ruborizado em azul; um pensamento lhe veio a mente:

— Eu adoraria te pintar assim.

O que o pegou de surpresa e o fez rir sem jeito. RK200 sorriu de forma marota, achava gostoso como o peito de seu afeto se movia ao rir com seu queixo apoiado em suas mãos sobre ele. Era bom ver e aprender cada expressão e ação naquele rosto.

— Pensei em algo ridículo para dizer. — E cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— O que? Fala.

Descobriu o rosto por um momento:

— É de um filme que… vi quando vivia naquela casa.

— E o que seria?

Ficou ainda mais  _azuladinho_  e voltou a se cobrir por baixo de suas mãos:

—  _Jack, quero que me…_ — Não teve coragem de terminar de falar.

Depois de compreender a referência que acessou um dos seus arquivos de memória do filme  _Titanic_ , completou de forma sugestiva:

— _Me desenhe como uma de suas francesas?_

— Esqueça que disse isso, por favor.

Rindo respondeu lhe contrariando:

— Não, está registrado, não vou apagar.

Tirou suas mãos da frente também, tentando ficar emburrado, mas não conseguindo logo em seguida sorrindo:

— Você é teimoso.

E movendo seu corpo para cima, Markus depositou um beijo nos lábios daquele  _seu amigo_.

Não.

Não tinha como ser aquele status para a relação deles naquele momento.

Tinha visto North naquele mesmo lugar, tocado o piano e fazendo a mesma coisa, porém nem de longe foi o mesmo. Não tinha cabeça para conversas, ainda preocupado com o caminho que os eventos tomavam e principalmente se lamentando e sendo corroído pelo o que tinha feito a Simon, que mal imaginava que o encontraria logo depois de deixar North naquele terraço.

Ela lhe fez perguntas, mas ele realmente, infelizmente, queria estar sozinho. Talvez tenha sido muito ríspido com ela por estar amargurado como os dois descordavam tanto e pela proposta em relação a vida de Simon. Enquanto isso, Josh colocava a mão em seu ombro e lhe dava apoio.

Os dois sim eram seus  _amigos_ , então não se imaginava fazendo nem metade do que fazia com Simon. Ou se sentir a vontade daquela forma para ser tão afetuoso, tão apegado, tão necessitado ao seu toque.

Imaginava que… era o que Carl tentava lhe explicar o que era paixão? Sentimentos fortes daquela maneira?

— Deveríamos voltar, você não acha?

Pensou por um tempo e se levantou se sentando, vendo-o fazer o mesmo, para dar a impressão de que iriam voltar lá pra baixo, porém de forma astuta o puxou para seu colo, ouvindo-o reclamar, que lhe fez rir.

Markus estava se divertindo em provocar o tão respeitado antigo líder de Jericho.

Mas fazia sentido. O atual com o antigo, ambos tão queridos por todos, juntos daquela maneira.

Estava se comportando de maneira inconsequente e Simon gostava de ver esse lado, conhecer mais sobre ele, como ele parecia na forma de agir com o Carl as vezes.

Deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e passou seus lábios por seu pescoço de bela pele com charmosa sardas, ouvindo um pesado suspiro, para novamente se fitarem e se beijarem de novo com os lábios ficando doloridos com tanto tempo naquela atividade, o que seria o suficiente para um não divergente parar.

Mas não eles.

Porque agiam por impulso e desejos independentes, egoístas, ou tão empático que fugia da auto precaução.

Em seus sistemas registaram o status desbloqueados que nunca tinham notado ou percebido antes tal possibilidade:  _amantes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que nada melhor é você ver momentos descontraídos dos divergentes nas rotas. Por isso a do Connor é a melhor, ela tem um bom equilíbrio disso, enquanto as outras não exploram mais da Kara e do Markus, apesar q coloco a do Markus em 2 pq a mudança dele é bem interessante. Mas amo todos.  
> Saudades de Markus sorrindo, então imagina que fofo ele podendo relaxar assim ao lado do Simon? Química é assim que se faz.  
> As Androids daquela boate tem mais química que North e Markus na pacifista...  
> Markus e Simon é química o tempo todo, minha nossa! Se peguem logo!  
> Comentários? Mereço?


End file.
